oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Dee Capone
}} Dee Dee Capone is the eighteenth episode of Season 5. It takes place in 1920s New York. Plot The episode begins in New York where Oggy is happily snacking away while the cockroaches are hungry. Joey is starving and demands Dee Dee and Marky to fetch canned food. But they have different flashbacks from their harsh punishments for stealing canned food, given by Oggy, and demand Joey to forage instead, but Joey refuses. They settle this issue with Rock-Paper-Scissors and Dee Dee loses (due to his 'scissors' hand being exposed from a reflection, from the piece of mirror behind him that Joey and Marky take this as their advantage). Dee Dee is very crossed with his pals who laugh cynically at him, but has no choice but to proceed with the kitchen forage. Dee Dee goes to the kitchen and opens the cabinet which is filled with canned food. He takes one and attempts to run away while Oggy is sleeping. However, Oggy is alert, knowing that the cockroaches will steal food, and kicks Dee Dee out of his house by sending him to the docks far away. Dee Dee spots Al Capone and his two goons transporting cargoes of canned food, loading them into a food delivery truck. He quietly deflates the tires of their main vehicle and immediately drives delivery truck off, with the canned food loaded. Al Capone and his goons try to chase after Dee Dee but their car's deflated tires prevent them. Dee Dee arrives back to Oggy's house but he thinks about Joey and Marky who keeps laughing at him. Thus, he decides that he keep all the canned food to himself to teach them a lesson and he continues driving. But he does give them just one can of canned food and walks off without knowing them that he's been keeping the rest all to himself. Dee Dee continues to steal loads of canned food from Al Capone and his goons, plus sabotaging their various modes of transportation in the process. He keeps all the cargoes of canned food in a warehouse, only for himself. The next morning, Oggy is hungry and opens the cabinet but he is shocked that there is no more canned food. He then goes to various stores if there are any but to no avail. Dee Dee comes back with canned food. Before Joey and Marky can eat, Dee Dee demands them to pay for it and they reluctantly do pay him. Joey and Marky think that Dee Dee is acting suspicious while Oggy is spying on them. He looks around the streets of New York and spots Dee Dee selling canned food to local residents for money. Oggy demands Dee Dee to tell him the whereabouts of canned food but Dee Dee just skedaddles. Then, Oggy chases after Dee Dee but he makes a slip and escapes. The wealthy Dee Dee continues with canned food selling business, affords a luxury hotel room and have both Marky and Joey to be his hotel room servants (as payback for treating him dirtily). He then asks Joey to massage his foot. Joey, having his patience limited, cannot take this anymore, brutally beats Dee Dee up and storms off, while Oggy spies on the cockroach trio with his binoculars and hatches a plan to capture them. He first wears a black beret hat and a fake orange mustache. Later at night, Joey shows up in front of Al Capone and his goons at the docks. Before Al Capone can step on Joey, he stops him and presents canned food. Joey then discusses with Al Capone to form an alliance to stop Dee Dee and they both agree. Dee Dee boards the taxi and tell the driver (who is Oggy in disguise) to drive to Warehouse Number 9 where Dee Dee had stocked all of the canned food and he starts driving. At the same time, Joey, Al Capone and his goons follow that taxi. Arriving at Warehouse Number 9, Dee Dee pays the taxi fare to the driver (Oggy), while Oggy notes that location and drives off. Dee Dee unlocks the door and shuts it close while Joey, Al Capone and his goons just arrive there. They barge in just as Dee Dee is loading cargoes. Joey beats Dee Dee up, thinking that he has gone way too far. Al Capone is happy to have his cargo back and commands his goons to shoot at Dee Dee and Joey. His victory is short-lived when the Bob, the policeman and the police wolves arrive at the scene. They are called by Oggy who reveals his taxi driver disguise. All 5 culprits are convicted for the theft of canned food and sent to prison. The next day, the canned food are stocked back in all the stores and even in Oggy's kitchen cabinet (provided that he purchases them after the restock). Oggy picks one just as he sees Marky wanting canned food, panting like a dog. Oggy thinks of something clever. At the New York Prison, where Al Capone, Joey and Dee Dee are confined, a policeman sends a gift to them. Al Capone beats the cockroach duo to the gift and opens it up to reveal canned food. But when he opens the lid, out pops Marky who is coiled in a spring like a Jack-in-a-box. Joey and Dee Dee laugh but Al Capone is annoyed with this practical joke. The episode ends. Gallery Dee Dee Capone 1.jpg DeeDeeCaponepreview.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 5 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)